When I'm With You I'm Not So Grump
by ImNotSleepingYet
Summary: Game Grumps. Danny Sexbang / Avidan Fanfiction , Suzy, Arin Hanson, Barry, Ross When Lana's terrible ex boyfriend kicks her out she has no where to stay but with Suzy her best friend. While living there she meets and befriends all the grumps but none more than Danny. When Lana starts to like Dan what will happen. Will she finally find the one? or will he reject her?
1. Chapter 1 (Pilot)

The wind was practically howling as I ran through it. I held my jacket to my body and covered my face with my sleeve. The wind was making my face pink because it was hitting it so hard. The small amount of tears that were on my face quickly continued flew off.

"You can do it," I told myself "Just a half a mile closer to Suzy's house." I tried to tell myself I would be okay, but I wasn't sure. My boyfriend, whom I had been dating for 2 years, broke up with me. He said it was something about me cheating on him, but I didn't. He kicked me out of the house and took the car too. All I had were the clothing on my back and my dead phone.

The reason I chose to go to Suzy's house was because:

A. She is the closest house to me.

B. She is my best friend.

My mind must have gone to auto pilot because before I knew it I was at her front door. I quickly knocked on the wooden door.

"Suze can you get the door?" That was probably Arin, Suzy's husband.

"Who would be here at this time and in this weather?" She questioned to herself. She opened the door up just a crack so she could see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Lana!" She gasped. The door flew open and her hand grabbed me. In a flash I was standing in her, thankfully heated, home.

"Ohmigosh! What happened to you? Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond when I recalled everything that happened today. Was I okay? Jordan broke up with me. The man I thought loved me. So no I wasn't all that okay. I couldn't help it, I was so full of emotions I started to cry.

"Lana it's okay. It will be okay." Suzy hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Hey babe is everything okay in here I thought I heard-" Arin stopped talking once he saw me. "Lana!" He rushed over to me. "Dan pause the game and turn off the recording stuff!" Arin called out.

"D-Dan? He's here." Even though I was Suzy's good friend, maybe even her best friend I had yet to meet the other half of her husband's youtube channel. I had always wanted to meet him, but he was busy when I was here. But I did meet some of the Game Grumps crew because I had met Barry once on accident and I talked to Ross over the phone when Suzy was out and I tried to call her.

"Yeah we were recording, but don't worry we already have enough content to last us about a week."

"Honey, what happened?" Suzy questioned as she brushed the now not falling tears from my eyes.

"Jordan broke up with me. He kicked me out of the house, took the car, and practically shoved me out the door. I don't have anything Suzy. I didn't know where to go."

Suzy hugged me again and muttered something about how I was 'always welcomed here' it was muffled by my shoulder.

When I broke from her embrace I met eyes with a tall man with hair I could only call a 'jewfro'. "That must be Dan. God I look a mess." I thought.

"Lana, this is Dan. Dan this is Lana." Arin said.

"Hey. I'm Dan. I don't think this is my place to be, as you are crying." Dan said to Arin and pointed to me. "I really hope that you get over that Jordan. He um sounds like a major jerk." And with that Dan awkwardly shuffled out the room.

"He's an idiot. " Suzy sighed. "Now let's get you cleaned up." I was pulled through the familiar maze that was the Hanson Household, and sat up on the sink counter in the bathroom.

"Suzy, I'm so sorry if I was intruding. You guys were filming and I ruined it." I looked down at my hands.

"Shut up," She pulled the makeup remover out from a drawer. "You are my best friend, and that monster you called your boyfriend kicked you out. He was terrible and he sucked. Also I wasn't filming. Just watching."

I smiled at her comments. She cleared off the remaining things on my face and gave me a large shirt that I think is Arin's and some of her sweat pants.

"Do you want to talk about it or sleep?" She questioned.

I thought about it for a second. The day's events had left me emotionally and physically drained. I could now feel my eye lids slowly lowering.

"Could I sleep? I think I might pass out." She chuckled at my sudden tiredness and showed me to the guest bedroom.

"We'll talk in the morning kay? Nights!" She called as she closed the door.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I let the darkness around me sink in.

~~~~~~~~~~ Dan's POV ~~~~~~~~~~

After I turned off the recording things I walked back to where I heard noises. When I walked in I was taken aback by the girl I had never seen before in Susy's arms. Before I could leave she looked up at me.

Her blue eyes looked broken. Light amounts of eyeliner was smudged along with other makeups on her face. Yet with all this she looked nice.

Arin introduced us and I flipped out. I wasn't good at making people feel better. Especially people I didn't know.

I ran out of the room and exhaled. Arin soon followed me back into the house.

"Dude, who's that?" I asked.

"That's Lana, she's Suzy's best friend. I wanted you guys to meet up. It's a shame this is how it happened."

I nodded a reply. "So her boyfriend?"

Arin smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? "

"N-no its no-"

"It's okay. I was just joking. Um I think they have been going out for a year or two. He kicked her out."

"That's harsh."

"Yep." Arin nodded.

This girl, Lana, I think was sleeping upstairs. I know because I accidently walked in while grabbing my coat to leave.

The whole drive home I couldn't stop picturing her face. Surprise and sadness.


	2. Chapter 2 (Coffee and Phones)

CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~ Lana's POV~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Lana. Laaaaaannnnnaaaa!" I gasp and look up. Arin smirks at me.

"Did I scare you?" He laughs. I nod. It's too early to speak. "Do you want some coffee?" He asks. I don't respond and only get up to the kitchen.

I smile seeing that a pot is already made. I pour it into my cup and take a well needed sip. It was good until I realized. "Ew this coffee is black." I spit it out.

"Well yeah. Here at the Hanson House we all have different tastes for coffee so you might want to make your own or just add things to your cup." Dan says as he walks in pouring a cup and drinking it.

"You don't even add sugar?" I asked as I poured almost a cup of sugar into my cup.

"Nah. This is good so why change it." He says nonchalantly.

Suzy walks into the kitchen and mumbles something about how "Danny won't add sugar so don't even try." I laugh lightly and smile.

- Time skip of justice! -

Later on when everyone had had their coffee (and people could talk in coherent sentences) We all sat in the living room just talking about nothing. It was all okay until my phone (Now fully charged thanks to Arin who happened to have the same type of phone as me) started to ring. I checked the caller ID and wouldn't you know it was Jordan. I stared at the buzzing phone. People seemed to notice me and stopped talking.

"Who is it?" Barry asked, but they all knew who it was. (Also I wasn't quite sure how Ross or Barry had found out about me staying here or how they knew my situation, but I'm guessing Suzy told them when they came this morning.)

I took a deep breath as the phone went to voice mail. "Jordan." Another silence fell with another phone call. "I'll just put it to sleep." I mumbled as I started to toy with the still ringing phone.

"No," Dan said. "That's not cool. He can't just kick you out and then call you back. May I?" He pointed to my phone. I handed it over not sure how it would go.

"Hello?" Dan said. A short pause. "She isn't here at the moment, and no you can't talk to her." The voice on the phone got louder and louder. Dan had to hold it away from his ear and you could hear what Jordan was screaming.

"AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME SPEAK TO HER I WILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL HURT YOU!" Everyone's faces dart to mine.

"Does he normally yell like that?" Ross questioned.

"Only when he gets really mad." I mumbled. It was one of his traits I didn't like about him, but I should have known he was a ticking bomb. I was blinded by love I guess.

"Jordan please do not call again. I will call the cops if you do." Dan said as he ended the call.

Silence once again fell this time with more tension. Arin and Suzy looked at each other with relief both thinking about how they were glad that the other didn't yell and that their marriage was successful. Ross stared at his hands, Barry found that the chair in the corner was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and Dan looked at me with sadness. I felt ashamed. I ruined everyone's good day. I felt so bad I started to tear up. Dan's eyes widened when he saw me in my weak state. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"It will be okay." He soothed. I let myself sink onto him.

It was then that I knew we would be good friends.

**_This is a short chapter I know. I'm sorry I just wanted this to happen and I thought that this would be a good place to stop. I have more ideas so don't worry. Also if you have anything specific that you want in this story just comment and I'll do my best to get it in here. Also sorry for my lack of good grammar I'll try to work harder on it for the future._**

**_ Thanks for reading 3 _**

**_~H _**


	3. Chapter 3 (Speaking)

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3

About two weeks later I had settled into place and accepted this as my home. I really felt like a Grump (although none of the fans or lovelies knew about me). I had made more friends than ever. I even helped them on basic daily tasks like occasionally I would sit with Barry and help him do basic editing things. I would help Suzy with her bugs and tried to freak out over them and even sometimes I would sit in on Dan and Arin playing a random game, and I nearly died laughing every time.

That's what I was doing right now. Dan and Arin were playing Pokemon Red again after their long 'pause' as they liked to call it. They were talking about the names of their pokemon and reminiscing about things that happened nearly a year ago.

I was watching and just cold drinking water because that room is practically burning.

"BARRY COME HERE!" Dan yelled. He wanted to prove a point of some kind. I sat in silence watching the scene play out.

"BARRY!" Arin called.

When the door opened we all expected Barry to walk in and sit by them, but instead it was Suzy.

"He's pooping." She said quietly.

That broke my quiet streak. I spit out the water I was drinking ad started to laugh. I laughed harder than the other two who were extremely loud. We all slowly started to die down.

Dan hit Arin on the arm and pointed to me. "Oh yeah," Arin says "We have another person here." He paused and mouthed to me 'Do you wanna talk?' I shrugged my shoulders. Arin smiled at me and mouthed 'then you will' "Person will you say hi?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. "Um. Hello I'm Lana. I was just watching like you guys. Just a bit early."

"Are you having fun here?" Dan asked.

"Um. Yeah Its really hard not to laugh." I replied. We chatted on for a bit until I told them to continue on with their game. They both gave me thumbs ups and continued on, but after that I couldn't concentrate on the boys' commentary. My mind was thinking about how the comments would respond.

Before I knew it a hand was waving in front of my face. "Yo Earth to Lana!" I looked up at the hand's owner to see Dan. "You zoned out for a while." He smiled at me.

"Yeah I noticed." I laughed at him.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah just a little worried about what people will think of me, and if they'll make assumptions or whatever." I sighed. Danny nodded and sat down on the couch adjacent to the chair I was on.

"It will be okay. I felt like you when I started Steam Train, but don't worry people will love you. Besides it was only a few sentences. The fans won't go crazy over a few words." I had to admit that Dan's words did ease my pounding heart a bit, but I was still pretty worried. But he was right. It was only a few sentences…

**_Hey again everyone. So I know that the whole 'Barry was pooping' didn't happen in the Pokemon Fire Red series, in fact it happened when Jon was still a grump, but it was the first thing I thought of. I'm sorry if the inaccuracy made you want to kill me. I'll be sure to post again soon. Don't forget to click all the buttons if you like this story. Thx 4 reading guys. _**

**_-H_**


	4. Chapter 4 (Mistakes and Locked Doors)

~~~~~~~~ Barry's POV~~~~~~~~~

(Heh bet you didn't see that coming.)

I had just uploaded the new Pokemon Red episode so I decided I would take a little break. I walked upstairs to get some sort of drink and then I would make my way to the couch.

After I had gotten a drink and I was in a comfortable spot on the couch Lana walked over and sat by me.

"Hey Barry," She said. I smiled at my new friend. "So I was wondering when you were gonna post the new pokemon video." She trailed off. Oh right because she was in it!"

"Oh I just posted it." She looked at me with wide eyes as she ran off. Did I do something wrong?

Before I could even call out to her she came back into the room with a laptop. "I know Suzy's password." She mumbled to me. She clicked the mouse a bit ad then finally she pulled up the video.

"Hey I'm grump…" The theme song played.

"Oh shush you." She said as she muted the video. When she scrolled down she turned the laptop in my direction so I could see she was looking at the comments.

**GGfanzRule530: **_Who is she? Is she dating Danny? He's mine so she best back off!_

**Dil Howlter: **_Is Lana a new grump? Will she play video games? I'll unsub if she does. _

**Your Grandmother 9909: **_Ugh another girl. She will just mess everything up._

**MellieAvidan: **_who does she think she is?_

The list continued to go on and on the next more negative than the last. I turned to Lana to see how she was doing.

~~~~~~Lana's POV~~~~~~~  
>"It was just a few sentences." Dan's words echoed in my head. How could he be so wrong? It seemed like everyone hated me. I felt a small tear trickle down my face.<p>

Too memories flooded back. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough to be on Game Grumps or be with Jordan. He was right.

Barry poked me on my back and I turned to look at him. "Hey, they don't know anything. Besides they are just trying to make you feel bad. You're a great girl Lana." I sighed back at him. His words didn't really help.

"Listen how about I get more people to back me up? I'm sure they will agree with me that you're awesome."

"Nah Barry. I don't want to get in anyone's way," I explained. "Besides I'm pretty tired so I think I'll just sleep." He nodded at me, but I knew he still wanted to talk about it. I was just making people hate me left and right.

I quickly got up and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I sat on my bed and hid under my covers and cried. No one can get mad at me if I don't come out.

~~~~~~~~ Dan's POV~~~~~~~~~

(**AN: **I'm sorry for all the point of view changes. Hope you don't get mad 3.)

Arin and I walked out of The Grump Room for a quick break. My back ached from sitting on the floor from that long.

When we walked out on the couch I saw Barry on Suzy's computer.

"Hey Barry is that yours?" I asked sarcastically. He looked up at me with an upset face. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Lana read some of the first comments about her and they are all really negative. I wanted to talk to her about how they were just being rude, but she went to her room."

"Lemme read them." Arin said as he appeared behind me. He started to frown when he read them.

"You see she only read these," Barry said as he pointed to the oldest and meanest of the few. "And she didn't see the other people responding about how wrong they were." We all looked at each other.

"This is terrible." I mumbled. They nodded back at me.

"We should go talk to her." We all got up and walked to her room. I knocked, but I didn't get a response.

"Maybe she is sleeping?" Barry said. "Just open the door." I tried but it was locked.

I put my ear up to the door and I heard soft sniffles.

"I-I think she's crying. " I said to them.

"I'll go call Suze." Arin said as he walked out of the hallway.

That left me and Barry behind the locked door. It was full of awkward silence. I didn't know what to do. During the few days that Lana has been here we had become really good friends. It literally broke my heart to think that she was crying behind the door.

"She's making her way here now." Arin said when he walked back.

"Lana?" I yelled through the door. "Can you please open the door?" some shuffling came from the door and then a thud. She must have sat down behind the door.

"No." a soft response called back.

We all looked at each other. At least she was talking to us. "Well can you come out then?" Arin asked.

"I look really bad at the moment, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She sighed.

"Why would we b-," Arin stopped himself. "Were not mad at you."

"Yes you are." She mumbled.

"Lana were your friends, please will you at least talk to us. Friends don't hate other friends. You know that. Right?" Barry coaxed.

Then there was silence. We all looked at the door awaiting a response, but none came. "Lana?" I called to see if she was there.

"Guys. I'm really sorry," She mumbled. "C-could I please just be alone now."

And with that the sound levels dropped leaving us there with our unanswered questions.

**Hey EveryReader! (I just made that up what do you think?) So hey. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I'm also sorry that the last chapter was short so I posted two on the same day. I know WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY! But really I did. But Really thank you for reading. It means a lot. I love all of you and your hair looks great today! :3**

- **H**


End file.
